


It all started with a stupid movie

by FlowerDeath



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerDeath/pseuds/FlowerDeath
Summary: Ricky Julian And Bubbles sit down to watch "Roadhouse"
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	It all started with a stupid movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so grammar mistakes are very possible, sorry about that!  
> And fyi: I'm not too sure how weed works? Sorry?

Well this had to happen at some point, it was only natural. Saying that this was a new development was going a bit too far, but it still wasn't something Julian was ready to face just yet.  
Julian, Bubbles and Ricky were watching a movie one night because Bubbles said something about them "not spending enought time just hanging out". Which in Rickys opinion was not true, but apparently hanging out while drunk or high didn't count. So here they were, watching a movie in Julians trailer.  
Bubbles was the one who decided what movie to watch since it was his idea, and it wasn't honestly the best one if the complaining was anything to go by. Against Bubbles wishes, Ricky and Julian had smoked weed beforehand so they could go through the whole experience without too much suffering. Bubbles thought the boys were being over dramatic, but at least they could start the movie now without too many problems.

"Bubbles I swear if this is one of those roomcom movies I'm walking out" Ricky said loudly from his spot at the sofa next to Julian. Bubbles sighed and replied with the most patience he could muster at the moment,"No Ricky it's not a 'romcom' movie, at least I don't think so?" "What the fuck Bubs? You chose the movie so you should know what we're watc-" But before Julian could end his sentence Bubbles had already shoved the dvd cover in his face, and had the biggest grin on his face."Hey look it's your favourite movie of all time Julian" Bubbles still had the dvd cover right in front of Julians face so he grabbed the cover and read the text 'Roadhouse'. "Very fucking funny Bubbles I have not seen this movie, ever, okay? It's not my favourite movie." Ricky just laughed and said something about 'pasturing', Julian was pretty sure he meant posturing so he just chucked a pillow right at his head as he told Ricky to fuck off. "Well then, this will be a new experience for you Julian, since you like Patrick Swayze so much?" Bubbles laughed and started the movie before no one could protest. "I don't like Swayze" Julian still mumbled under his breath and he could feel Ricky laugh next to him again, so he tried to punch him but Bubbles shushed them before a fight could start.

  
They were only about twenty minutes into the movie when Julian could feel the weed kick in and judging by the giggle fit Ricky had about five minutes prior, so could he. Bubbles seemed to be enjoying the fight scenes in the movie and Julian was not going to lie so was he, the action was the best part after all. Ricky and Julian weren't really paying attention to the movie anymore because they were a bit too high for that and Bubbles didn't seem to mind, not too much at least.  
At some point Julian was shaken from his reverie when he saw Swayze as 'Dalton' doing something on the grass. It looked like he was stretching but somehow different, probably one of those martial arts that he had seen people do. Julians eyes however were scanning his toned back muscles and his abs, not that he meant to do that but his thoughts seemed to be stuck. Giggling from his left brought him back to the reality and he could feel Ricky poking his arm from his right. "-m sorry what?" Julian said and it sounded a bit too weak for his liking but Bubbles was too busy smirking, again, to notice that. "I asked you if you were interested in trying out something like that" And there was that glint in his eye that suggested that he knew something that he wasn't necessarily supposed to know. "Yeah where were you buddy, did you smoke too much?" Ricky asked and sounded a bit worried. He continued to say something about tolerance but again he was interrupted by Bubbles asking "Were you looking at Dalton a bit too much so you missed what I said big guy?" "What? N-no? I wouldn't do that I was just thinking." Julian flushed and immediately started to protest when Ricky in turn interrupted their starting debate about whether Julian was looking at Swayze or not by saying "Oh his muscles? They're so big, they're even bigger than yours Julian! Do you think he works out a lot?" Julian just turned even redder "How the fuck am I supposed to know Ricky?" "Okay boys calm down I was just kidding you don't need to get all exited about him" "I am not exi-"Julian tried to say but Ricky was already too deep into a conversation with himself about if Swayze used drugs or not.

  
When the movie ended Bubbles asked "So boys, was it a good movie?" "No" Ricky and Julian said in tandem and Julian started to get up and fetch more ice. Bubbles started to argue with Rick about something with cars and how they cannot just explode but he couldn't hear them well. Not that he cared about exploding cars right now. He was yet again lost in his head when he dropped an ice cube and cursed loudly making Ricky ask him what was going on. "Nothing, just..dropped something" Julian explained and returned to the sofa.

  
"Why do you think the chick wanted to even be with him? He was so lame he didn't even want to get drunk while working" Ricky asked suddenly after a few seconds of silence. "what the fuck do you mean Ricky?" Julian asked in confusion. "well, I mean he was a boring guy? He didn't drink and he sure as fuck didn't do drugs or fuck that one woman at the bar? So what made him so interesting to her? "Ricky still couldn't wrap his head around it and Bubbles tried to explain that you weren't supposed to think too much about that but Ricky being Ricky needed a better reason. "Well, maybe she likes guys who are normal? I mean he did kick ass so maybe that was the reason?" Bubbles said but he sounded unsure, like he was also confused.

  
"His eyes I think." Julian said as if he didn't realize that he had said something in the first place. Bubbles and Ricky waited for an explanation but when none came Ricky asked, "What do you mean buddy, 'his eyes'? Like because he could see?" Bubbles just looked at Julian as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there while Ricky was even more confused. Julian quickly tried to get himself out of this situation that he got himself into "I well I mean that she probably liked him because he was handsome? Or something like that.." Julian went silent for a second and then continued "Or maybe it was his hair? I don't know." A soft blush was on Julians face again and he tried to change the awkward subject by asking Ricky about his weed but Bubbles wasn't going to let this slip up go. "Wait now hold on a second Julian, so you think she liked him because of his eyes or his hair? Because you think she thought that he was handsome? Not because of his car or his money? And how high are you right now Julian?" Well Julian was high enough at this point to hear only bits and pieces about the question so the one his mind latched onto was the worst one. "Handsome? oh yeah he's handsome did you see the movie? -And no I don't like him he just, you know, he has a good looking face is what I'm trying to get at."He said and sipped his drink as if that would stop him from saying stupid things. Bubbles just laughed at him and said "Oh you're so fucked Julian you'll regret this later buddy."

  
At this point Julian felt a bit panicked because he said things that he wasn't supposed to say, at least not to Bubbles. And now Ricky was looking at him funny, did he look weird, did he say something weird? Julian mentally smacked himself for being stupid, of course he said something weird he just admitted to thinking that Swayze was good looking after all these years of saying he's not. Ricky was saying something but he didn't hear him because of the blood pumping in his veins. He had to leave, he had to leave now before he did something even more stupid like reveal something about himself that he had been hiding for a long time.  
"Julian,hey Julian are you good buddy you're starting to look a bit grey?" Ricky tried to get Julian to say something but he wasn't answering. Just as Bubbles was about to tap his shoulder to get his attention Julian stood up and said "I'm going to have a smoke" and left his trailer. Ricky looked after him but was too high to do anything about it and just settled down more comfortably on the sofa and waited for Julian to come back.

  
"Ricky?" "Whats up Bubbles?" Ricky said with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, just resting his eyes, but Bubbles didn't say anything so he opened his eyes to look at him. "Did you notice something off about Julian Ricky? maybe you should go and see what's eating him?" Bubbles tried to suggest but Ricky just shook his head "Nah don't worry none Bubs, he always gets jumpy if we're talking about men." Ricky said and seemed to not worry about it. "Yeah Ricky but don't you think that means something and maybe you should talk to him about it?" Bubbles still tried to suggest but it seemed like Ricky still wasn't getting it. "Mean what Bubs? Don't talk in "riddleis" or whatever you know I hate that shit." Ricky said now a bit mad, he wasn't dumb he knew that but sometimes Bubbles said things in really difficult ways. In Ricky's opinion it would be easier if everyone said what they fucking thought instead of trying to act smart. "If you mean that Julian likes dudes because he said that that guy was handsome it's not true, he told me that when we were like 15 alright. It doesn't mean anything according to him" Saying that made Ricky feel a bit sad but he couldn't understand why, he didn't like Julian like that. So what if Ricky thought that Julians hair looked pretty and his eyes were just the perfect shade of blue. It didn't have to mean anything, everyone has looked at other men sometimes, right?  
Bubbles looked like he was frustrated but Ricky couldn't understand why so Ricky just lit another joint that he had in his pocket. If it was something serious Julian would tell him about it, right?

\----

Julian woke up the next day with a headache. Ricky and Bubbles had left soon after he went out for a smoke saying that it was late and Bubbles needed to wake up early for his kitties or something. Julian wasn't really listening, he was too stressed to pay attention. Ricky hadn't left immediately after Bubbles, he had stopped when going out the door, turned around and it looked like he was about to ask him something. After a few seconds he apparently decided not to and left after saying goodnight. Julian walked into his kitchen and made himself a drink and took a big gulp. He was still thinking about yesterday, and how stupid he had acted. "I shouldn't have smoked with Ricky god damn it.." Before he could torture himself more with his own thoughts someone knocked on his door. Julian wondered who it would be since it was supposed to be a quiet day and Ricky was surely still sleeping?

  
"Julian open the door, I need to speak to you!" Bubbles shouted and Julian cursed "Bubs shut the fuck up, no one is up this early." and he stepped aside to let Bubbles in. Bubbles stood around for a while flexing his hands, as he does when he is nervous. that made Julian nervous. If Bubbles was nervous then it had to be something serious? Bubbles rarely held something important from him. Maybe Ricky was in trouble? No, he would've heard from him already. Julian couldn't take it anymore so he was about to ask Bubbles to just spit it out and stop wasting his time when Bubbles asked, "Julian, is there something you want to tell me" He looked Julian straight in the eye. Which wasn't anything out of the normal in it self but the way he looked at Julian put him on edge. "What are you talking about Bubs?" Julian said nervously, not knowing what he was talking about but fearing that this was about his reaction yesterday. It wasn't the first time he'd said something like that, everyone slips up every once in a while? That didn't have to mean anything, he was high, it was the weed making him say those things. Or so Julian wanted to believe, because there was no way he was having any feelings for a man. It just wasn't possible, so he tried to not think about it and it had worked, until now.

  
"Now Ricky said that it wasn't anything important and I shouldn't worry myself over it, but I need to know Julian." Okay, that made Julian very nervous. Had Ricky said something to Bubbles? Was it more than a slip up? Did Bubbles know? If Bubbles knew then that would change everything. He wanted Bubbles to be his friend and it wouldn't be possible if he knew, he would be disgusted.  
"Are you okay Julian?" That made Julian blink in surprise. Was he okay, why would Bubbles ask that? "What do you mean Bubs? I'm okay, why?" Julian asked carefully. So maybe Bubbles didn't know but he hated the fact that he had made his friend worry. Bubbles seemed to be frustrated with Julians answer so he just stayed silent hoping that Bubbles would explain himself.  
"Julian, you just seemed out of it yesterday and I just wanted to know if everything was okay." Well yes Julian thought, that seemed fair. Bubbles continued "You know you can tell me anything, right Julian?" Julian was a bit baffled "I-yes Bubbles I know, I'm okay you don't need to worry about me." Julian tried to reassure Bubbles but he didn't seem convinced. "Julian, I mean anything, anything at all." Julian was still confused why Bubbles was so invested in this topic so he just nodded and said that he was grateful.  
When it was clear to Bubbles that Julian wasn't going to say anything he sighed and said "Well it's good that you know that buddy. Oh and Ricky is on his way here, he seemed to be thinking about something mighty hard so just prepare for that." And just as Bubbles finished speaking the trailer's door swung open with a loud bang. "Julian!" Ricky shouted as well when he came in not caring about being too loud. "Julian I've been thinking- hi Bubs- So I was thinkin about this whole night right" Ricky rambled on a few minuted about eyes and hair and something about male hyenas? Bubbles and Julian looked at eachother when it was clear that neither of them had any idea what Ricky was talking about.

  
Julian couldn't take it anymore and to be honest, this wasn't helping his increasing confusion at all. "Ricky stop talking for a second! What the fuck are you on about?" Ricky snapped out of his long speech and stared at Julian for a few seconds as he was catching his breath. Then he looked at Bubbles and made up his mind. "Bubs buddy could you leave us for a few seconds? Go pet your cats or whatever I need to speak to Jules." Bubbles saw that Ricky was hell bent on doing whatever he was about to do so it seemed easier at the moment to just listen to Ricky and go outside for a few minutes. "Call me if you need me boys I'll be just around the corner, literally." then he proceeded to go outside and call for his cat that was sitting on Rickys car.

  
Ricky was still staring at Julian after Bubbles left so Julian took a sip to break the eye contact Ricky was intent on keeping. When he was taking a sip Ricky decided to speak. "Julian, do you like guys?" Julian chocked on his drink and started coughing and they could hear Bubbles asking if everything was okay. Julian still coughed and shouted a quick 'we're fine' before turning to Ricky while blushing and whisper shouting to him "What the hell are you asking Ricky what gave you that idea!?" He was blushing from embarrassment and Ricky was looking at him funny. "Well I was doing some thinking when I went to sleep, but I couldn't sleep as I was thinking." Well yes, Julian thought. That is what happens when you think about something but he wasn't about to say that to Ricky. "And I thought about the things you said- and no I know that those don't mean anything but.." Julian was sweating, this was horrible, everything that he had tried to hide was about to be out in the open. There was nothing that he could do, if Ricky knew alredy then he was here to say goodbye.

  
Julian felt like he was spinning, like he had lost his feet and was falling down. Exept he wasn't, Ricky was there in front of him looking at him. Ricky watched Julian as he started to pale more and more and it was worrying him. His best buddy was feeling unwell and all because of this thing? That wouldn't do. "So Julian, do you like guys?"

  
A sweatdrop formed on his forehead.

  
Julian felt his world crack, he couldn't look at Rick. He couldn't bare to see the disgust that was surely on Rickys face, so he looked at the floor. He waited for the anger to come, the words, there had to be something, but Ricky was silent. "Julian, Jules look at me buddy." Ricky said in a voice that Julian had never heard before. But he still couldn't do it, more than thirty years of friendship, gone. All because of a stupid movie and because he couldn't control himself like he was supposed to. Tears were starting to form to his eyes but he didn't wipe them away. If he did that then Ricky would know that he was crying and he didn't want to seem weak. He was not weak and Ricky wouldn't like him if he was weak. Well if he even liked him at all. There was nothing more shameful in his life than his crush on Ricky. It would never happen and it was his cross to carry. What if Ricky knew about that? There was no way Ricky wouldn't beat him for it, his best friend. More tears started to form and few slipped down his cheek, Julian prayed that Ricky hadn't noticed. But then, "Julian!-"

\--

This was harder than Bubbles said. Ricky thought that this was going to be easy. They can usually talk about anything, no matter how stupid Julian might think it is. But this was different. This was personal to a level Ricky hadn't experienced before. Ricky tried to get Julian to look at him again but his best friend kept his eyes trained to the floor. Ricky stayed silent and tried to find a new way to ask him. He thought about a 'peaceful' way to ask Julian without getting in a fight. But as he thought about it, he could see something on Julians face. He looked a bit closer and shifted closer to Julian to see what was going on and making Julian flinch. Already something felt very off, Julian wasn't the kind of person to shy away from anyone, least of all Ricky. Something in Ricky's chest shifted, he felt a sharp pain near his heart. Hs pulse was faster than what it was before and he was thinking of a million different causes. Ricky was beyond worried and was about to speak again when he saw it, a tear falling down. Ricky was stunned, he couldn't understand what was going on, if Julian cried it meant something very serious was wrong. Julian didn't cry when his father left, he cried when Mrs Peterson died. Ricky didn't see it but he heard it and he saw Julians face a few hours after when he picked him up from the hospital, all red and puffy. This had to be dealt with now.

\--

"Julian!-" Ricky said and grabbed Julian's shoulder to lift him up and look at his face but Julian just flinched harder and tried to hide his face from Ricky. "Jules you're worrying me buddy c'mon look at me" Ricky tried pleading and when that didn't work he gently took Julians chin and lifted his face so he could see his eyes. They were shut tightly and he was bracing himself for a punch but it never came. Ricky put his other hand on Julian's cheek and wiped the tear away. "Jules" Ricky tried again. Julian slowly opened his eyes confused by the gentleness and saw Ricky right in front of his face. "Rick-" "Juli-" They both tried to talk at the same time so Julian fell silent and let Ricky speak. "Julian I don't know why you're crying buddy but you need to stop you're making me worried Jules." Ricky looked sincere and wiped another tear that had escaped and was falling down his cheek. "Whatever this is Julian let me fix it alright? Did Bubbles say something? Is he the cause of this?! BUBB-" NO! No Ricky Bubbles didn't say anything he didn't do anything alright." Julian said before Ricky could go otside and inflict any harm on Bubbles. He looked back at Ricky and Ricky was looking at him again, scanning his face for any more tears. Julian realized how close they were and with wide eyes he tried to push himself away from Ricky but Ricky grabbed his arm. "No Julian you can't do this to me alright?" Julian blushed and looked down again but Ricky was there to lift his chin up. "Julian, is this about me asking you if you like guys? Are you upset with me?" Ricky tried to ask. He truly wanted to understand why Julian was so upset, unless- "Julian do you think I will hate you because of it? Because there is no way I'll ever hate you got it?"  
Ricky didn't personally know Julians father, he was too young but what he can remember isn't anything nice. The man was a drunk who thought that his opinion was the only right one. He heard him say more than once that "those fairies are disgusting, the are nothing like real men." Even when he didn't uderstand it as a child it still sounded wrong. So Ricky wanted to dispell any ideas that he would hate Julian.

  
Julian was confused to say the least. Ricky just found out his secret that should disgust him but here he is, holding his arm and his other hand on his cheek. This was not what was supposed to happen, he was supposed to be angry not..worried? Ricky was talking again and he couldn't believe his ears. Ricky didn't hate him and he was basically holding him at this point. "You, you don't hate me for.." Julian asked meekly, still not believing that this was really happening. "No Julian I could never hate you for something like that! You know I fucking hate Randy but it has nothing to do with his sex life, that's none of my business." Ricky said firmly and a bit harshly as if his word was the law and there was no way around it. "But you know now I like men? You should at least punch me or-" "What!? What kind of stupid fucking idea is that Julian? I know you're smart so don't be stupid about this you hear me?" Ricky again said firmly.

  
The more he looked at Julian and his stunned face he saw his best friend in a new light. He didn't get to see this side often, stupid Julian and his 'manly complex' Bubbles calls it. He looked into Julians eyes which were still a bit teary but they were wide open. A change from his always present squint. His heart rate was picking up again and he felt high. A different kind of high, happy, like he used to feel with- oh my god. Ricky was hit with the realization that he was in love with his best friend. Of course Ricky thought that Julian was good looking but he didn't think it was anything out of the norm, everyone else thought it too. He thought that the tension he feels with Julian was just part of the package. He didn't feel like this with Bubbles but he didn't think nothing of it. He's seen Julian look at him but he didn't think he was good looking enough for someone like Julian to notice him. So he continued to stare into Julians eyes and time seemed to change. He felt himself get closer but he wasn't sure if he was actually moving. He saw Julian lick his lips and he went for it.

\--

Julian looked into Rickys eyes and he felt himself being sucked in by those baby blues. He glanced at Ricky's lips and back into his eyes. He felt the warmth increase between them and was Ricky moving closer or was the nervousness just getting into his brain?  
Just then Julian could feel Rickys arms grab him tighter and the hand on his cheek moved and was now going through his hair. Julian started to ask Ricky what was going on but he could only say "Rick-" before Rick was kissing him. Julian let out a muffled sound and his eyes were again wide open from surprise but soon his eyes closed the more Ricky was kissing him. Julian could feel his cheeks redden and Rickys arm move to his back pressing him more into Ricky. Ricky was a little bit shorten than him but right now Julian didn't feel tall and strong he just felt vulnerable and, loved? He lifted his hand to feel Rickys curly hair and brought his other hand to Rickys neck.  
Ricky was sure that this was what heaven felt like. Anyone else says different? They can fuck right off. Kissing Julian was the best feeling in the world. He wanted to hold Julian closer and kiss him deeper so he did. He could feel Julian let out a sound and he chuckled little into the kiss. He pushed Julian into the kitchen table so the back of his legs were pushing against it. He moved his hand from Julians back to the front and felt his stomach and started to move his hand closer to where Julian's shirt ends. Everything felt so hot and it felt like nothing could feel bad ever again.

\--

"Oh my god guys lock the door!" Both Ricky and Julian quickly looked back to where Bubbles was near the front door turned around. Ricky and Julian flushed harder than they had ever flushed in their lives. "Well Bubbles you shouldn't just barge in?" Ricky tried to reason with him knowing already that it was a lost cause. "Well I was worried guys! I said that shout if you need me and you were so quiet for so long so I wanted to see if everything was alright!" Bubbles said and turned to face them, eyes going to Rickys hand which was trying to still get under julian's shirt. Julian blushed and pushed his hand away and made Ricky back away so he could stand up without having to lean to the table. "I can see now that you're fine so no need for me to worry anymore." Bubbles said sounding glad and then he seemed to stop himself. "Right Julian?" He asked now directly from Julian making him blush even more. "What's with people worrying about me today yeesh guys." Julian said while wiping his cheek in case there was a tear still falling down. Ricky laughed and said "We're just worried about you buddy, we are allowed to when you act weird." Ricky added with a knowing look. Julian looked like he was ashamed for a second so Ricky did the only thing he could think of that would make Julian forget about his fears for a second. Ricky kissed Julian quickly and watched Julian blush even more and shout "Ricky what are you doing Bubbles is right there dumbass!" "Guys" Bubbles tried to calm them down before an argument could happen even though he knew they weren't too serious about it. "Julian we can discuss about your manly ego later but right now boys, I need help with my kitties, one of them seems to be missing, will you help me find him?" Julian grumbled something about his ego being just fine and went outside. Ricky followed him while lighting up a joint and smiling to himself light blush still on his cheeks.  
"Well that was something." Bubbles said to himself before going after his two best friends.


End file.
